The Chino Summer
by Seth Ezekiel
Summary: Role switching. Summer is the one from Chino. How will things turn out? New Chapter Up!
1. The Arrival

**A/N: So this is and idea I got when I read 'The Way We Get By' by waitingtuesday. There Ryan and Seth had switched roles. In this story there is a little bit more role switching and I'm going to paint it up for you now:  
Summer: Is the one from Chino who the Cohen's take in**

**Ryan: Came from Chino a few weeks ago and lives in an apartment. He didn't really know Summer. The rest is almost the same. Summer is a little darker. Seth and Ryan are a little more popular. I'm not sure how this is going to work out so I'm going to write one chapter first and then we will see if I am going to continue it.**

**The Chino Summer**

**Chapter 1 – The Arrival**

There she was and she had never felt so alone. The public defender in front of her was rambling about school and stuff but she didn't really listen. She caught his name though, Sandy Cohen. He seemed nice but he had no idea how she felt.

"Are you listening at all?"

"What? Oh sorry, I guess my mind drifted away"  
"Your grades are pretty good and if you just tried then maybe you could make it in to a college"

"Yeah well I'm not a spoiled rich kid who could eat money for breakfast. I'm from Chino and there you have to do the best of the little you have"

He didn't say anything.

They walked out of the lock up and a car braked in front of them and a woman who looked like a wreck came out.

"Summer what the hell were you thinking? I didn't think you would be so stupid that you started hanging out withy your brother when he stole cars"  
"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean too"  
"Yeah well I don't care! Get your fat ass in to the car now"  
Oh my god, the fact that the girl was freaked and scared now didn't come as a shock anymore. She really needed someone to help her.

"Summer! Here take my card, if you need anything, just call"  
She nodded and smiled.

"Summer now, let's go!"

"I don't want you here anymore, you are just trouble Summer"

"What? You are going to kick me out?"  
"You have yourself to blame, just get out"  
"But where am I supposed to go?"  
Her boyfriend jumped in to the conversation.

"She said get out so why don't you pack your stuff little girl"  
"I'm not your little girl so just shut up"  
"What did you say?" He got up and walked against her. "Maybe I got to teach you how to talk to people before I throw you out?"  
"A.J. don't!"  
He hit her hard in the face and she fell immediately on the floor.

"Now get the hell out of here"

She grabbed a bag with clothes and rushed out crying, where was she supposed to go now? Wait a minute, that man, Sandy, he told her she could call whenever she wanted. She needed someone to help her. She took the nearest payphone and dialled his number.

He got a call from her about half an hour ago, she sounded pretty devastated. He pulled the car over and saw her. Her face was abused and she had some blood pouring out her nose.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it, I just need some help"  
"Okay, well you better get in then"  
"Thank you Mr. Cohen"  
"Please call me Sandy. Mr. Cohen sounds so important"  
They drove in almost complete silence towards Newport and only a few words were spoken. When he pulled in to their driveway she was shocked by the house.

"I need to talk with my wife first so why don't you wait here" He began to move out of the car and then thought of the car keys and looked at them.

"I don't know how to drive"  
He was relieved and got out. This girl was sweet, she obviously had some trust issues and didn't know how to get through this world but she just needed someone to help her. Hopefully Kirsten would understand.

She walked down to the end of the driveway and grabbed a smoke. It was a really nice house and she liked Mr. Cohen, Sandy. Suddenly she saw a beautiful girl standing at the neighbour's house and she seemed to have noticed Summer too.

"Hey who are you?"  
"I was just about to ask you"

"Okay easy, I'm Marissa, I live next door"  
"Sorry, um I'm Summer"  
"You came here with Sandy?" She nodded. "Okay, why?"  
"I was in trouble and he helped me get out of it and then I needed somewhere to go"  
"Okay, what kind of trouble if you don't mind me asking"  
"My brother stole a car and I were in the car with him when we got caught"  
Sandy walked down.

"Hey put that out, no smoking if you are going in with me. Hey Marissa!"  
"Hey, so I just met Summer here, she seems nice"  
"Yeah I thought so too"  
"Hey I'm standing right here, you know hearing you talking about me"  
"Sorry, so why don't you come up with me now"  
They walked up and a black car came and picked up Marissa. The house was even bigger when you got close.

"Hey you must me Summer" A beautiful woman came forward and greeted her. "I'm Kirsten, the queen of the house"  
"Hello very nice to meet you, and very nice to let me stay here"  
"Its okay, I'm sure you are a nice girl. You can stay in the pool house right outside on the porch"

"Thanks, I'm going to sleep then, I am pretty tired if that is okay?"  
"Yeah of course, hope the pool house is fine"

She walked in to the pool house and looked around. It was fantastic, she had no idea how it felt to live this.

"But I guess I will never have the chance to find out either"

She lay down on the bed and drifted to sleep.

**So how do you like it? I am pretty satisfied with it but I would like to know your opinion as well. Read and Review!**


	2. The New Girl In Town

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! A lot of people thought I was giving Summer Marissa vibes, I didn't mean to do that, but if you want to I could make the story continue that way in a while. My thought was the usual pairings R&M and S&S but tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2 – The New Girl In Town**

She woke up and remembered where she was. The Cohen residence, that's right. Maybe I should get up and take a look around. She walked out from the pool house and faced the sun. It blinded her and she took her arm and covered it from her eyes. She walked against the house and heard the noise of two boys shouting.

"Hey don't hit me man, it's not my fault you suck at this"  
Inside she saw two boys sitting by the TV playing videogames. One of them looked kind of familiar; he had brown hair and was pretty muscular and handsome. The other one had dark curly hair, he looked more innocent but he was totally cute. They suddenly heard her coming and put the game on hold.

"Hey you must be Summer! I'm Ryan; I used to live in Chino"  
"Ryan… Atwood?"  
"Yeah that's right, you've heard of me?"  
"Yeah your "gang" was pretty well known"  
"I guess it was. And this is Cohen's son Seth"

"Hi Seth! Very nice to meet you, hope you don't feel like I'm taking space or something"

"What? No of course not, you seem to be nice, glad to meet you"

He didn't know how to describe her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was pretty messed up he could see in her eyes, and on the bruises, but the beauty was so much greater than that. They sat playing videogames and she was actually pretty good. But he couldn't concentrate because he just looked at her. His father entered the room.

"So I see the three of you have met. Can I have a word with you Summer?"

She got up and walked in to the kitchen with him.

"So how did you sleep?"  
"It was great, thank you very much; I guess I will be on my way today"  
"Really? Where were you planning on going?"

"I don't know, I probably could think of something"  
"Or you could just stay here for a while until you find a place"  
"I can't ask you to take in me just like that"  
"You didn't ask me, I told you that you could stay here. Now why don't you take the boys out so that they can show you Newport. Seth Ryan! Why don't you take Summer out and show her Newport"  
The boys came walking in to the kitchen with not very happy looks on their faces.

"Yeah because there is so much to do here"

They walked down the beach and looked at all the beautiful boats that lay there. Ryan saw the look on Summer's face.

"I know, it is pretty beautiful and it looks expensive. You get used to it after a while"  
She smiled but kept on walking without saying a word. He got that she went through a hard time in Chino because who didn't? But she looked strong and he believed she would make it through. Sandy walked down the beach and met them.

"So the fashion show is at six tonight"  
"Okay I hope you and mom will have a great time"  
"Come on, it's a new year now"  
"Yeah but if the kids haven't gone through an extreme makeover then I will probably be as unloveable as I was last year"  
"Stop it, you have to go, if Summer is going to be here for a while then she has to get used to the parties. So you two get to take her there"  
Seth seemed a lot more positive when he heard that.

"Okay if you have to argue about it"

They walked up and Ryan walked beside Seth and laughed at him a little bit.

"What?"  
"It was kind of obvious why you gave in on him there"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Hope you have fun at the party"  
"You are going to you know"  
"I can't, I have to be home when the plumber comes to fix the pipes"

"Ah so I have to go alone?"  
"No you have Summer with you, and don't try to act like you don't like that"

He decide he wouldn't, Ryan could see when he lied. And if he said he wouldn't enjoy tonight then it would be a lie.

She borrowed a dress from Kirsten, it was a little bit small for Kirsten and it fit pretty well on her. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the sight.

"You look as beautiful as I did when I could wear that"

She turned around and saw Kirsten looking at her.

"Thank you, and thank you for letting me borrow it, and thank you for letting me stay here, I promise I will find my own place soon"  
"No rush, it could be nice to have someone girlier in the house to talk to"

They both smiled to one and another and then they walked down the stairs and met up with Sandy and Seth.

"Who are you and what have you done to my beautiful wife?"  
"Should I take that as a compliment?"  
He kissed her on the hand. "That would be a good idea"  
"Okay there are other people here you know"  
"Don't be embarrassed Seth, look at Summer, your date is just as beautiful"  
They both blushed and Summer walked beside Seth out to the car. In the car he couldn't stop looking at her and she noticed it.

"What? Do I have something in my face?"  
"No it's just…"  
"What?"  
"You look really good in that dress"  
"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself"  
She smiled, of course boys had been on her in Chino too but that was usually just because they wanted a sex toy, this sounded more real and truthful.

**So here it is, before the next chapter I have to decide which pairings it should be, so I can't start with a little romance. So tell me which pairings you want. Right now it has been like fifty-fifty on the usual pairings and Summer Marissa.**


	3. The Party

**A/N: Most of the review wanted the usual pairing, I have got some ideas and you will see how it turns out. The only thing I have to say is, the pairing will switch a lot. Also some people complained about it being kind of like the first season, well that's the idea, the events are all the same but with role switches then the turn outs become all different. So the only things I steal from the first season are the events and the characters.**

**Sorry it took a while to write this too, I was busy with my other fan fiction. I came up with so many ideas so I thought I had to write a little bit on that first.**

**Chapter 3 – The Party**

She walked around at the party. She didn't feel very welcome. All this people looked so, home made. Half of their body parts looked replaced. The Cohen's didn't seem to be as spoiled as the rest of the people around there.

"You don't feel like you fit in?"  
"Oh hi Seth, no but that's probably because I don't"  
"Neither do I, so welcome to the club"

She smiled; he was nice and kind of cute. He wasn't really the kind of guy she usually was attracted to but he had something. But she wasn't in to him or so, at least no yet.

"So shall we try and find a place to sit, or should we just bolt and go down to the pier and feast on hot dogs"  
"As much as I like hotdogs, I think I would like to see how a party in Newport turns out"  
Seth lead the way to a table on the side of the catwalk and they sat down. The show started in a few minutes and Summer saw that girl from before walk out, Marissa. She looked like a typical rich kid, tall and pretty. She turned at smiled at the crowd and noticed Summer; she blinked at her and then walked out again.

"Who is that Marissa girl?"  
"Marissa? You have talked to her? Wow, she is my neighbour and she never talks to me"

"I met her before I came to your house, we just talked for a minute, and she seemed nice"  
"I wouldn't know"

Summer turned away from the stages and turned to Seth.

"So why are we sitting with a bunch of kids, where are your friends?"  
Seth sighed and looked down on the table. "I don't really have any friends, expect for Ryan. Before he came I didn't really have any friends."  
She was shocked, how could Seth and Ryan be unpopular, they seemed to be so nice. Life in Newport was really weird.

"How can you be unpopular? You seem to be so funny and nice"  
"Well thanks, but I am only famous in one way, as a geek"

"But now I am here, so you have one friend more"  
She smiled and he smiled back at him.

The show was ending and she and Seth headed out. Marissa approached them.

"Hey, Summer right? Do you want to come to a party; it's at Holly's house"

"I don't know who Holly is but sure, what do you say Seth?"  
"Who is Seth? Oh you, sure bring him with you"

Marissa rushed off and got in to a car.

"So should we go or what?"  
"I don't know, I don't think I will be welcome at heir party"  
"Well you are with me now; if anyone gives you a hard time I will kick their ass. I have rage blackouts you know"  
"If that's the case then I'm with you. Let's go!"

A while later they walked in to the beach house and were hit by an enormously strong smell of alcohol. They saw people dancing half-naked but it seemed normal.

"So this is a typical Newport party? Looks good"  
"I guess, we could just go you know"

"Are you scared? Don't be, come on let's have fun"  
She ran in to the crowd and Seth was left alone. He walked over to a table and grabbed a beer. This was going to be a crazy night.

"What are you doing here queer?"

Luke was standing behind him with his "gang".

"Hi Luke! Nice sweater you have there"  
"Are you hitting on me or something queer?"  
"Don't you ever get tired of the insult?"  
"Oh are you trying to be funny and pick a fight?"  
"No, I'm sorry, just let me go and I will be home soon and read comics or something"  
"You're not going anyway"  
Two of the guys grabbed him and Luke punched him in the face.

"Is there a problem here?"  
Summer was standing right next to them and she looked pretty mad.

"Wow! No good-looking, we are just escorting this geek out"  
"That geek would be my friend and if you don't let him go I would be very angry"

"Yeah you should listen to her, she has rage blackouts"

They let him go and started walking off.

"You got lucky this time Cohen, we're watching you"

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah thanks, this is why I didn't want to go here"

They walked out of the house and headed for the car.

"Summer! Are you leaving already?"  
"Yes, your friends weren't very nice to Seth"  
"Maybe he had it coming"  
"What?"  
"Exactly Marissa what? Why is everyone giving me such a hard time?"

"You broke Luke's arm a while ago, or did you forget that?"  
"It was an accident!"  
"Well that's not what Luke says"  
"That's because he always hated me"  
"I don't really care what happened because I weren't here that time, but now I'm here and I'm with Seth, so bye Marissa. Nice party you got"  
"I'm sorry! If what you say is true then I'm sorry for freezing you out"  
They walked off and Marissa stood there by herself looking at their car when it left.

**So how did you like it? I have some pairing ideas now, but as I wrote earlier, there will be a lot of switching. Hope you like it! Read and Review!**


	4. The Truth

**Okay I am really sorry for the waiting time. I had a lot of school work lately and I had an accident and hurt my hand so it was hard to write. I actually kind of forgot about this story but I got an email yesterday asking why I didn't write anymore. So I sat down and wrote this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4 – The Truth**

They sat down in the pool house together. Seth didn't say anything so Summer decided to break the silence.

"So what did really happen?"  
"What?"  
"You said something about you and Luke and an accident"  
Seth lent back in his chair and told Summer the story of that day.

_It was a regular morning and Seth got up to eat breakfast, not knowing how this terrible day would turn out to end._

"_Hey Seth! Are you going out today?"_

"_Yes mom, me and some others are having a party down at the beach"  
"Okay you have fun and don't be home to late"_

_When the sun started to go down he walked down the beach against the music which was heard up front.  
"Seth! Hi glad you could make it"_

_Marissa came and hugged him. Luke stood behind her staring at Seth. He just smiled at him and blinked with his right eye._

_The party was going like a regular party; most of the people there were getting drunk and passing out. Seth wandered off and climbed up the roof of a beach house. He sat there alone thinking about stuff. He suddenly heard someone coming up behind him._

"_Cohen! What the hell are you trying to do with my girlfriend?"  
"Luke man, calm down, you are a little bit drunk"_

_But Luke started to throw punches against him but Seth dodged them off. But when Luke tried to jump on him he had to do something, so he threw him off and Luke accidentally fell off the roof and down on the rocks. Seth looked around and saw people running down from the party when they saw Luke falling. He ran down to look if he was okay._

"_Luke! What the hell happened Seth?"  
Marissa was bent over Luke waking him up. His arm was twisted in an unusual position._

"_It was an accident, we talked and he fell"  
"There was no accident, you pushed me down, you said I wasn't going to be in the way of you and Marissa anymore"  
Luke's face was hard as stone as he tried to sell Seth out to the others, but Seth knew they would never buy it._

"_What the hell is your problem Cohen?"  
Someone pushed him away and punched him hard in the face. Marissa stood up and looked down on him. Tears came from her eyes._

"_I thought I was your friend, I guess I was wrong!"  
She spit on him and then helped the others to carry Luke away and they left Seth all alone._

"After that they all hated me and they haven't forgiven me. When Ryan arrived about a month ago he became the only friend I had. But he is from Chino so it didn't really increase my popularity. So now you know"  
"You haven't tried to talk to Marissa or anyone else about it?"

"What's the point, it's not like they're going to believe me. Anyway, it's been a long night and I need some sleep. It has been fun Summer, glad you are here"  
He walked out and Summer watched him leave. He was a little bit strange but in a good way. Bu she could he see he had been having a hard time. But hopefully she could make his life here easier, and he could make her life easier too.

**I know it was pretty short, but now when I'm back hopefully I can write the next chapter soon. Read and Review.**


End file.
